Apples
by loveslife12
Summary: When young colt Max leaves the guards, he meets Flynn Rider for the first time.


A/N: This is my first FanFic, please be nice. I also put a Aladdin reference in this.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day in Corona. A young white colt escaped from the guards that were supposed to be training him.<p>

This colt's name is Maximus. The strong winds were blowing the scent of apples to the colt's nose. Maximus was fallowing the scent of the fresh fruit, unaware that he was crossing the bridge to the forest.

With his eyes closed inhaling the sweet aroma, he hit a bark of a tree. Max looked up from the tree and saw bright red apples.

The colt tried to reach the apples, but he was too short to grab the delicious fruit. Max sighed sadly, then he saw a young man picking some apples from one of the trees.

Max saw that the man was putting the apples in his satchel. The colt couldn't resist, he was hungry and the satchel is just a few feet away from him. He quietly snuck behind the man and put his snout in the satchel. However the man felt the tug of the strap on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Max digging his face in the satchel. When the colt was done eating all the apples that the man had picked, he looked up and saw that the man was looking down at him.

The frightened young horse walk backwards slowly from him, then the man then picked one apple and offered it to the colt. "Come on, it's alright." The man said trying to get the horse to get close to him. Before Max made the decision to get close to him, he studied the man's face. He had a short goatee that covered his chin; he had brown hair with bangs that would go over his brown eyes, Max knew he seen this face before.

"Rider! What are you doing with my horse?" the Caption of the Guard asked.

Rider? That's where Max knew this face. There are lots of Flynn Rider wanted posters around the kingdom. Wait a minute; Max was about to trust the most wanted thief in the kingdom! The horse was humiliated. "Your horse was eating apples that I picked."

The Caption of the Guard snorted at Flynn's comment "Picked? Like I'm going to believe a thief."

"Well you should because we're in a forest filled with apple trees." Flynn pointed out to the Caption.

"Whatever, but you're still under arrest from stilling food from the baker."

Now it was Flynn's turn to snort at him, "it was just a loaf of bread."

"Now it's a loaf of bread, next it's gold. It's my job to capture every criminal in the kingdom."

"Therefore as much as I'm standing here, I'm on my way to the noose right?" Flynn asked to the Caption. "Then you're good as gone." the Caption said about to get his handcuffs out. Flynn saw the Caption's hand going after the handcuffs. Therefore, the young thief punched the Caption in the mouth and ran.

Max went after him and grabbed the front part of the satchel. Flynn and Max were now playing tug-a-war with satchel. "Let go you fleabag!" Flynn yelled pulling on the straps with a strong force. The horse pulled the satchel with much force as Flynn. Then they made a hole on the front of the satchel; both Max and Flynn went flying backwards. When Flynn landed on the ground, he looked at the satchel and saw a big piece of the front missing.

Flynn looked and saw that Max had the piece in his mouth. "That was the last thing I had that belong to my mother!" Flynn yelled making his face go red with anger. That satchel was a memory of his dead mother, now it was torn. "You stupid horse!" he yelled running to the colt that still had the brown leather in his mouth. The young untrained colt spit out the leather and ran to the Caption. Flynn picked up the piece of leather and saw that the horse was now gone.

Flynn looked at his satchel, seeing that it was torn like a bad memory. Before his mother died, she gave him her satchel as a memory of her. While getting out of his trance, Flynn ran off knowing that the Caption would eventually find him.

~oOo~

Later that night, Flynn hid in the forest trying to fix the satchel. While sewing the piece pack in its place, he saw a bright light sitting on it. He looked up seeing the floating lanterns going over him. He forgot that it was the lost Princess's sixteenth birthday. He watch the lanterns float above him wondering why they were so special. "_Why are they still doing this? She's been gone for sixteen years. She has to be dead by now." _Thought Flynn looking at the yellow lights that floated above him.

Just further in the forest, a teenage girl in a tower watched the lanterns go by, wondering why they were special to her. "Rapunzel, are you watching those stars again?" Rapunzel heard her "mother" call from the bedroom.

"No mother, I'm just shutting the window," called the teenager shutting the window slowly.

Rapunzel then went up to her bedroom and watched the lanterns go by threw the bedroom window. Rapunzel looked at her chameleon friend that crawled on her shoulder. "Someday Pascal, I'll be able to see those floating lights in person."

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Hate it? Hey it's my first FanFic so if this sucks, please tell me how to get better. I also hope Flynn wasn't OOC in this.


End file.
